Meeting the Cullens
by Bentdish
Summary: I was just an average kid living my life. Taking things one day at a time. Then one day this family shows up going on about "newborns" and vampires. Uh, a little help here? more info inside, Rated T for now, may change. ON HIATUS MOST LIKELY TO BE DROPPED
1. Same old stuff

**_So this is my first thing up on FF. I wasn't gonna, but decided to. This is post-Breaking Dawn, but there most likely will be no Reneesme(wow I can't spell her name). And i'm undecided about Jacob and the wolf pack. _**

**_yes, it's short but they'll get longer.(I hope)_**

**_Anyway, enjoy, review, and I do not own twilight in any way. I only own Hana...sadly._**

* * *

**Meeting the Cullens**

**Chapter 1**

"God, I miss you. School _sucks_ without you." I read aloud as I typed the text message on my phone and pressed send.

I sighed. My best friend Michelle had just moved to a small middle-of-nowhere town about an hour away. I knew she wouldn't text back, she wasn't ignoring me, she just didn't know what to say. Unfortunately, she was the one friend I really hung out with. I mean, don't get me wrong, I have friends. But they're the kind of friends that you talk to in school, not out of it.

"JUNO!" I heard someone squeal.

I looked up to see one of my friends, Lacey, walking up, her hand in Tony's, with Paul trailing behind like always.

"Hey Lacey, Paul, 'Karen'." Tony gave me a look that could kill me when I mentioned my nickname for him.

I chuckled "Sorry, but your girlfriend keeps calling me Juno cause of the way my bangs sit when I pull my hair back." Tony just shrugged it off and started eating and flirting with Lacey. Feeling the familiar pang, that came with seeing couples and not having my own person to flirt with, I turned to Paul.

"How are you?" I asked and Paul turned shy like he always did. I knew he liked me, but I just didn't feel the same.

"I'm alright as long as you are, Hana-bear." I inwardly cringed at his nickname for me, but I let him call me it cause I don't want to hurt the kid, like I already had. Also, it just made me smile knowing that someone cared for me. I knew that all my friends loved me, but I'm a really self conscious person, one of my many setbacks.

Suddenly I heard laughter behind me. We all turned to see the other half of the guys we hang out with, and when I say guys, I mean guys. About five or six of them. Edwin, Randall, Shaman, Nick, and Ian, with the occasional random kid that never says anything. They sat down and enjoyed their lunch with laughter and light conversations. While I sat in silence like I always did. See what I mean when I say lunch sucks?

Soon the familiar boom of the security guards' voices began to echo in the cafeteria telling us that lunch was over and to finish up our food. The rest of the day went slowly Geometry was an hour of nothing but lecturing and notes, as always. Biology was fun like it always is, but that's only cause I'm friends with the teacher, Ms. Goose. She's always the best, she's younger, and I can connect with her better. I'm always joking around with her. World history/geography was hectic, but a nice hour of easy work and relaxing. All in all, a normal day in the life of me.

Soon, at 2:50, the bell rang and I made the familiar walk to the parking lot and to the car where my mom always waited.

"Hi. How was our day?" I asked as I got in.

"Good, busy. Yours?"

"It was alright, kinda boring, but alright." We waited for the usual group we took home; Casey, my cousin; Garrett, Casey's someday brother, and, sometimes Garrett's best friend, Daniel.

After I got done with all my homework, chores, and dinner, I went on to spend my usual rest-of-the-evening computer time. As I opened up the internet I saw a headline on the news section; "MAN MYSTERIOUSLY KILLED IN ARIZONA, POLICE BAFFLED." Interested, I clicked on it and it took me to the full story. Slowly, I read:

"On Wednesday, October 15, 2008, a factory worker was found ripped to shreds at approximately 8:15 in the morning. According to the police report the man, Carlos Andrea, had been working the night shift at the factory where he worked. 'We always have people working through the night, the factory isn't fully automated like most are these days, and it needs maintenance and assistance throughout the night to keep running.' The co-worker who had found Andrea told us. According to the employee log Andrea clocked out at 2:00 a.m. He made it only two miles from the factory before he was attacked and killed. Police spectate that a bear or mountain lion, which are uncommon in the area, are to blame…"

I finished reading, a bit shaken. I knew the factory in the article. It was a few miles from my house. Creeped out, I hurriedly checked my Myspace, and DeviantART accounts, and went back into my room. For some reason unknown to me, Carlos Andrea's death had shaken me to my core. I decided it was all in my head and got ready for bed.

That night I dreamt of nine people. I didn't recognize any of them. The first was a man, he was _very_ handsome. He looked about in his late twenties to his early thirties. Next was a woman, she looked about the mans age, and was beautiful. Fourth was another woman, she had short black hair and a large smile on her face. Fifth was a man who had blond hair, the word that came to mind was 'serene'. Sixth was a gigantic, muscular man with curly black hair. After him was a woman, she was exceptionally gorgeous, blond, wavy hair, and looked like a model. Next was a girl, about seventeen, and had brown hair that went a little ways past her shoulders.. After her was a man, he looked about the same age, and had reddish brown hair. They were all pale, beautiful, and had ocher colored eyes. I couldn't see the ninth persons face, it was just a pair of glowing, blood red eyes that were surrounded by black. The eyes gave me a feeling of desperation, and hopelessness, I woke sweating, and more frightened then I ever had been.

**_PHEW!! Didn't that description of them suck? I dont have me twilight copy right now and I'm running off of memory. And my Cullens family looks nothing like the real them, so yeah. Thanks for reading I should have Chapter two up VERY soon. (it's already written, haha)_**

**_OH! P.S. I seriously just started writing this, and really have no idea where I'm going with it. haha_**

**_P.S.S. REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	2. Excuse me?

**_I really don't feel good putting this up, I feel like I should do more to it. But I did say that Chapter 2 would be up soon. Oh well. Anywho, I decided to get the ball rolling. I hate it when stories take forever to finally get the plot going. Enjoy, and I'll see you on the other side..._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight affiliated._**

**Chapter 2**

After my normal, boring day of school, I went home in good spirits. It was the weekend, my sister would be at her friends all weekend, and my parents were going out of town. I love it when I have the house to myself, I can listen to music as loud as I want, and not have to worry about anyone interrupting me. I desperately needed a weekend to myself. The only problem was that Carlos Andrea's death kept pulling at my brain. Bears and mountain lions can be brutal, but they wouldn't leave a carcass sitting around with meat on it.

I spent the rest of the afternoon and evening on the computer, talking to Michelle. I was listening to music and singing to it, having fun. Suddenly, I was hungry. I got up and walked into the kitchen to get some ramen when many things happened all at once. One, there was a very loud noise. Two, I heard someone screaming. Three, I heard what sounded like someone getting hit…hard. Four, I was suddenly on the ground. And five, I realized that we were out of ramen. Dazed, I just barely saw something go by me so fast that I couldn't make out what it was. Then I heard talking.

"After him, we can't let him get away and kill someone else!" A man's voice said.

"Leave him, Edward! Rosalie and Jasper are hurt. Alice can barely walk, and Bella's arm looks _broken_. Esme, are you alright?" A second man's voice said.

I heard it all, but only registered a few choice words, like, 'kill', 'hurt', and 'broken'. Then a woman spoke.

"Oh, my. There's a girl over here. She must live here. She's bleeding from her head." I couldn't tell if I was conscious or not, it was like I was in limbo. I was so sure that I was dieing. Suddenly the second man spoke again.

"Oh, no. That's not good. Emmett, bring her over here, please." A few seconds later, someone was picking me up, I could tell by the arms that they were muscular. And their hands were freezing. Then, as soon as I was picked up, I was gently laid down again, but this time I could feel a body laying next to me, and people hovering over me. I was still in shock so I couldn't focus on any of their faces. I tried to ask who they were, and what the hell they did, but all I could do was gasp and mumble.

"Shh. It's going to be okay. I'm a doctor." I recognized the voice as the second man again. I wanted to answer back in a sarcastic tone saying "Jeez, how cliché." But I couldn't talk, I tried again, but everything went black before I could say anything.

* * *

When I became conscious the first thing I was aware of was the throbbing pain in my head. I opened my eyes and was thankful it was dark, with a headache this bad, bright lights could _not_ help. I looked around and found out I was in my room. I looked around and saw three people talking quietly, and quickly. I couldn't see their faces cause of the dark. _Seriously? These people do something to get me hurt, and I can't even see their faces!? Fine, I'll just find out myself._ I tried to sit up, and it made me dizzy. I laid back down, and groaned. Being stubborn, I tried again. I forced myself to sit up. As soon as I was the three people were all around me all talking to me at once. They were so fast I got confused, and disorientated. And their volume level really didn't help my headache. This had to stop, for my sake.

"Ai, ai, ai, ai!" They stopped. "Seriously, my head hurts more then you would believe. If you like your lives you will talk in hushed tones, _ONE_ at a time." Forceful, I know. But my head _hurt. _They were quiet, giving me time to look at their faces for the first time. I almost screamed, well I did, cause this was major Twilight Zone creepy. There was two men and one woman. The oldest man looked like he was in his late twenties, and he was handsome. The second man had reddish brown hair. And the woman was short, shorter then me, and I'm known for being short, and had short black hair, with delicate features. They were all pale, beautiful, and had ocher colored eyes. Sound familiar? Yeah, look back in chapter one, the part about my dream.

"Easy!" The oldest man said to stop my screaming.

"B-but… I saw you.. In my dream the other night." Now they looked like they were going to scream.

"What?" The black-haired girl said.

"Yeah, you three and six more people." They just stared at me. I suddenly became very self conscious.

"Uh… who are you?" I finally asked.

"Oh! Of course, I'm Carlisle Cullen." The older man said. "This is my son, Edward Cullen, and my daughter Alice Cullen." Edward and Alice both waved and smiled.

"Uh, that's cool. I'm Hana Schuck. Now that we all know each other, what happened?" Here, they hesitated. _They're hiding something. I've gotta figure it out._ "I think you guys owe me an explanation. I mean, look at my head." I urged them on.

"You've got a point" Carlisle said. He gave Edward a quick glance and Edward suddenly left. He came back seconds later with five more people. I would have screamed again, but I was expecting the other five faces I saw in my dream to come walking in. I sighed, and it didn't get past any of them. They all looked at me expectantly.

"Uh…. I'm sorry, it's just that I saw them in my dream too." I quickly spit out.

"I thought as much," Carlisle said. "Hana, this is my wife, Esme. My daughter-in-law, Rosalie. Jasper Hale, Alice's boyfriend. Bella, Edward's wife. And my son Emmett." I knew right away that it was Emmett that picked me up. "Guys, this is Hana." Carlisle finished.

"Oh, um…hi?" I asked sheepishly. They all said their polite hellos. Even though Jasper's seemed strained, like he was in pain. When it was Emmett's turn he gave me a big smile and yelled "WHAT'S UP?" Rosalie slapped her forehead and everyone else sighed, and even though it hurt my head, I still smiled and laughed,

"My head hurts, and I still don't know how or why. What's up with you?" Emmett opened his mouth to reply when Edward cut him off

"I think it's about time we tell Hana what happened, and why…" And with that small sentence the atmosphere completely changed, they were all tense and stiff.

Carlisle began to speak, I was pretty sure by now that he was the leader of the family. "Hana, what happened last night was that we were chasing… a bad person. They had hurt… no. They had killed someone." Immediately my mind went to Carlos Andrea. But how could a person have ripped Carlos up? Carlisle continued "He is a bad man-" That was when I cut him off.

"Look, you look like a really nice guy. But, I'm not five. Stop beating around the bush and come out and tell me the truth. Did this "Bad person" kill Carlos Andrea? Did he? And tell me what you don't want to, I'm an honorable person, and am prepared to take on anything." I was just rambling now to keep myself from panicking. Carlisle sighed and looked at Edward, Edward stared into my eyes for a few seconds, then looked back at Carlisle and said

"She's fine." Then he looked at everyone else "Everyone alright with telling her?" No one objected, then,

"I don't know, Edward. I mean, do we _really_ want to drag another human into this? Look what it put Bella through before she..." It was Jasper who spoke. I was completely thrown off by his objection. What did he have against me?

"I'm afraid she's already a part of it. I read his mind before he left. It's the same thing that happened with me and Bella, he's drawn to her blood." What the hell? Read his mind? And who was drawn to my _blood_? Now I was just lost.

Jasper said nothing and just looked defeated. Edward turned on me and Carlisle began explaining.

* * *

**_Hey, you made it! Told you they'd get longer. (not much though... yet.) I know that it seems really weird for them to tell someone so quickly, but Hana did get kinda thrown into things, even more then Bella did... a little. haha. Chapter three should take a few days. Maybe a little longer. I'm not sure._**

**_Remember: REVIEW!! _**


	3. Hot Pocket

**_Chapter three! I didn't outline this one, and came up with what I wanted in it as I wrote it, so it's a little rough. ENJOY!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight._**

**Chapter 3**

I sat in complete shock and silence as I listened to Carlisle. I wasn't sure if I should take what he was saying seriously, or to burst out laughing. Vampires were _not_ real. They were just fictional creatures of the night, I mean sure, Dracula was real guy. But never has there been any evidence found that he actually drank blood, or was never out in daylight. I had wanted to know everything and they told me everything, and I mean _everything_. Even the part about werewolves and "The Voltri". They all told me their stories, what they could do, how they only drank animal blood, where they lived, why they lived there, and why they were here. Carlisle's story ran late into the little hours of the dark, and soon, it wasn't dark anymore.

"About 10, almost 11 months ago I bit him. We kept him well under control until…" Carlisle hesitated, like he was ashamed of what had happened.

"'Until…?'" I asked, begging with my eyes for him to continue.

"Until all that pent-up blood lust finally boiled to the top. He ran away from our home about two days ago. He killed three hikers back in Forks, and five others on his way here. And with Carlos Andrea, that makes his total to nine people. What Edward's read of his mind, he has no set place he's going, he just goes until he finds a person, then…" Carlisle faded out. I couldn't talk, I couldn't think. But slowly, over a long period of time, the gears on my mind began to work again. I thought, and I thought, and I thought.

"Hana…?" It was Alice, her voice was pulling me from my mind.

"Yes?" I stupidly asked.

"Are… are you alright? She asked.

"I… think so. I was thinking… hard."

"What were you thinking about?" It was Emmett now.

"Everything." I simply replied.

"Well, do you believe us?" Edward wondered.

I just shook my head. And they let out a sigh, relieved that I didn't run out of the house screaming about the crazy people calling themselves vampires. I was disturbed. Partly by, well, the whole situation, but mostly by one tiny insignificant thing Carlisle had said. He had called them "monsters", but I couldn't see it. How could sweet, compassionate Carlisle be a monster? And tiny, delicate Alice? Beautiful Rosalie? It just didn't make sense in my head. These… vampires were nothing like the ones I'd heard of. They were farther from monsters then some humans were. It just baffled me.

"So, what do we do? My entire family will be gone all weekend, so you can stay here until tonight… maybe even tomorrow night, if we're careful. Or maybe you need to leave tonight, to follow him?" I offered, trying to be polite.

"We have no need to follow him. If what Edward said is true, we can just wait here with you and get him when he comes for you." Esme clarified.

"Yeah, like bait." Emmett smiled. I glared at him then yawned.

"You still need sleep. Off to bed." Esme ushered me under my covers. _Great, one mom goes out of town, and another shows up._ I thought. I watched them all file out of my room, Carlisle first, with Rosalie last. But before she shut the door she turned around and gave me a long look. It was impossible to read what she meant by it, and before I could ask she was gone. _Vampires or not, these people are crazy._ Was my last thought as darkness swallowed me and I fell into such a deep sleep I didn't even dream.

I woke up completely confused, with my head throbbing a bit.

"Son of a…" I grumbled while I rubbed the white bandage wrapped around my skull.

"Carlisle said you shouldn't move around to much." The voice startled me and I looked to my left to see Emmett sitting in a chair from the kitchen, with Rosalie standing behind him. Emmett laughed when he realized that his voice had scared me.

"Man, I wish you could have seen your face!" I glared at Emmett, hoping looks really could kill.

"So, what? You guys drew the short straws and had to watch me?" I asked, quickly changing the subject off my face.

"No, we volunteered." Rosalie clarified. Was it just me or did she seem a little… different? _Yes, Hana. The very little you knew of her has changed dramatically in the last few hours you've been sleeping._ If it was possible, I would have glared at my self then.

"Why? I mean… I just thought you wouldn't want to spend your tome watching some kid sleep." I was trying to see if I could find anything going on with Rosalie. I didn't.

"Well, when you have forever, a few hours is like seconds." Rosalie added with a somber look on her face. I didn't want this, for some reason, I felt that I needed to make these people happy. Slowly I got out of bed.

"What are you doing!?" Emmett yelled as he stood up and ran over to me with his vampire speed, he caught me just as I fell. It was the first time I'd seen one of them give hint at their being supernatural. It jumbled my brain, too slow to follow.

"Are you alright?" Rosalie was there now, on the other side of me, helping Emmett hold me up. Like he needed it.

"I'm fine," I miffed, shaking them off and standing straight as I could, "What day and time is it?"

"Sunday morning. You slept all Saturday, and it's almost 9:00 a.m."

"I slept all Saturday!? But my sister was supposed to come and check on me, did she?" I panicked, if she'd seen them, it'd be bad, especially since I was in bed with a cut head.

"Yeah, she showed up. Luckily, Alice saw her coming and we ran into your room and somehow shoved all ourselves into your closet. It's quite roomy." Emmett explained.

I sighed. Good, they were still a secret. My secret, I smiled at that, I know something that no one else in the world knew. It made me feel important, like maybe there was something out there that was meant for me. Remembering my purpose for getting up, I announced.

"I'm hungry. I'm gonna go find some food for myself. Maybe ramen… wait, were out of that. Huh. What to eat?" I walked out of my room and into the living room, Emmett and Rosalie close behind. Sure enough, the other three were sitting on my couch, Bella on the computer typing with vampire speeds. Carlisle saw me and made a face.

"You shouldn't be up." I put my hand up to stop him.

"Already been said and ignored." Motioning to Emmett. After scavenging, and settling on a Hot Pocket, I took it into the living room to eat. I was about halfway through when I noticed they were all staring at me, Bella had even stopped typing.

"Yes? Is there a problem?" I asked, a bit ticked about them always staring at me.

"Nothing, it's just… How can you eat that!?" Jasper asked.

"What do you mean?"

"For one it smells _horrible_. And two, it looks disgusting."

"Well, I'm sorry that it's not a cup of blood. I had no idea you were so picky, you can't even eat it!" I snapped at Jasper. I got up and took my food to the kitchen table to finish in peace. I threw my plate on the table and ate in silence. I didn't even notice Rosalie come in and sit down.

"Did we really hurt your feelings that bad?" She asked, I was surprised by how earnest she sounded. I sighed.

"No, It's just that I still have dry blood on me, I'm _still _tired, and I have school tomorrow. What are you guys going to do? Are you gonna leave tonight?"

"Well, we all want to get home, we left some family behind there and we miss them. But Carlisle thinks we should wait." Rosalie replied.

"There's _more_ of you? Who did you leave behind?" Could there really be more vampires in this large family?

"Just a family friend, and…" She stopped, clearly it wasn't her place to tell. So, who's place was it? Ugh, so many questions!

"That's cool. You guys don't need to stay. I can take care of myself."

"Against a vampire?" Emmett came walking in, "That's the greatest thing I ever heard." My and Rosalie smiled at him in response.

"No, but I don't want to bog you guys down here. I feel like you're like deer, you need to go frolic, and have fun." They both just stared like I was crazy. "Well, it's just that you guys are as graceful as deer are, probably more so. I just want to know how far you guys can go, you're a mystery to me." They looked at each other and out the window, the weather had been acting strange and there was constant cloud cover.

"You're sure you want to know?"

"Yes. More then anything right now." Emmett smiled hugely at my response and said

"Edward, Carlisle…" Edward cut him off.

"It's fine. Alice says you'll have about two hours. Be back by then."

"HELL YES!! Let's do this! Come on." Emmett celebrated. I followed him and Rose out into the backyard, Rosalie stopped at the patio and Emmett and I continued on to the grass, he stopped.

"Get on my back."

"Excuse me?" He rolled his eyes,

"Just do it." I cautiously climbed onto his back, and he wrapped his hands beneath my knees.

"Hang on tight!" He warned. I had barely wrapped my hands around his wide shoulders when he took off.

* * *

**_Sorry for stopping it so quickly, I wanted chapter three up, so, yeah. Thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews._**

**_Revie please._**


	4. Skin Condition

**_Well, here's chapter four!! YAY!! Enjoy._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own twilight._**

**Chapter 4**

The second Emmett took off I was screaming. It was exhilarating and incredible at the same time. We were going so fast I could barely make out the cars and people as he jumped form roof to roof. Think of the best, most amazing roller-coaster you've ever been on. Now multiply it by 100. _That's _how fast we were. I started to laugh as I realized that I was terrified.

"WHOOOO!! HAHA! This is great!!" I screamed so he could hear me. I felt his back shake as he chuckled.

"It's definitely a rush. Especially your first time." We ran on at the same speed for about another 20 minutes, the exhilarated feeling never left, not once. I got off his back when he stopped, I couldn't move. He looked concerned.

"Are you alright?"

"Just give me a second for my insides to catch up." I said holding my stomach, and he laughed his deep, hearty laugh. Gaining composure, I finally looked around at our surroundings.

"Where are we?" I asked as I looked at the Sonoran desert. He smiled,

"Well, I can't just go shooting into a public area at vampire speeds. We have to walk about 300 feet that way." He pointed to my left and started walking. Still partly lost I followed. As we walked I looked at him and laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just…."

"Come on, it's cool, whatever you have to say."

It's just that I can't really see fun, exciting you with, secluded, Rosalie. I mean, you guys are so opposite."

"Yeah, we get that a lot actually. She's not that bad. She just gets like this around humans. She wants to be a human so bad, she's jealous of anyone who needs to breathe."

"I don't think its that she wants to be human, I think it's that she wants to be able to do the things a human can do." I theorized.

"Which are…?" He humored me.

"You know, human things, needing showers, sleeping, eating… having kids…." I finished.

"… Especially that last one." He added. " I just want her to be happy. She was so excited when Bella had Reneesme." That threw me off, I stopped walking.

"Wait, what? Bella had a baby? Um, I thought that was impossible for vampires." He looked nervous as he realized what he'd let slip.

"Oh, right. Well, Edward and Bella got married when Bella was still human, and she _was_ still human for the honeymoon, if you get my drift."

" So, two vampires can't have a baby, but a vampire and a human can?"

"I guess so, we still don't know much about how it's possible. But Reneesme is…different."

"How?"

"Well, she's about two years old, but she's smart. Really smart for her age. Think of it as like a six year old stuck in a two year olds body."

"Ok, but super smart baby or not, you guys left a baby home _alone_!?"

"No! Were not dumb. Jacob's with her."

"Jacob… is a…?"

"Family friend and werewolf. Not to mention he imprinted on her…" He grumbled after the last part.

"He what?"

"Imprinted. It's like falling in love. More like obsession, actually. At least, I think that's what it is."

"Man, this just gets more and more crazy." That must be why they all want to be home, they miss a family member. I looked up and finally recognized where we were. I smiled and ran ahead, to the edge.

"Were at the Grand Canyon! Why'd you come here?" He came walking up to the edge with me.

"I've never been and have always wanted to see it. I thought this was a good chance."

"Did we really come this far in a half hour!?"

"Yeah, right around there." He gave me a wry smile, "Pretty impressive, huh?"

"I'd say so. Well, now that you've been here, what do you think?" He leaned over the edge and looked down.

"Let's go down."

"That'll take hours to get all the way down. You have fun with that."

"Uh, have you already forgotten what I can do? I can have us down there in a minute, _maximum_." Oh, yeah. I felt dumb.

"Well, if you want to, let's do it." We walked a little ways to a secluded spot, away from the tourists and crowd. Once again, I made the familiar climb onto his back. I was prepared this time as he jumped off the edge and down to a out-cropping that was about 50 feet down. He continued this process until we were all the way down. I started to climb off when he tightened his grip on my knees.

"Don't get down yet, hang on. There's a place I want to check out." And with that he took off again. In a matter of seconds we came to a small pool, with a waterfall that was about ten feet tall. This time he allowed me to get off.

"This is gorgeous. How'd you know it was here?" I sat down on a boulder and started taking my shoes off.

"I could hear the water. It sounded interesting." He began doing the same as me.

"I wish the others were here." I thought as I slipped my feet into the cool water. Before I knew it, he was on the phone. He was only on for a few seconds, then he hung up.

"They were already on their way. Alice saw us here." He stood and took off his shirt, so he was just in his shorts. Next thing I knew he was past me, jumping into the water. He created a large splash as he cannon-balled in.

"Hey!" I yelled at him as his splash hit me.

"Seriously? You couldn't wait?" Rose asked from behind me.

"Oh, jeez!!" I jumped and twirled around, they were all in their bathing suits, taking off their shoes. I didn't have my bathing suit, so I went in in my tank-top and pants.

We had been swimming for about 25 minutes when they all stopped and went rigid. I didn't need to ask, I knew what was wrong.

"How far is he?" I asked. I became scared as Edward's words replayed in my head, '… he's drawn to her blood.'

"Not very…" Alice answered and trailed off.

"There's nothing we can do. We wanted this to happen, and now it is. Everyone get out and get dressed. We'll be prepared for him." Carlisle took his usual authority as family leader.

We all got out quickly, no one said a word as we all got dressed and prepared. I tried to keep a brave face on, more of for myself then anyone, but its hard to fool yourself when you can read your mind… an when Edward can too.

"You're _going_ to be ok." He looked at me sternly, "We won't let anything happen to you." I finished putting my shoes on and didn't know what to do with myself, everyone else was in small groups, strategizing, I guess. Suddenly all their heads shot up in one direction, I could tell they were on edge, their beautiful faces were scrunched in anger, and tension. In a second they were all around me creating a tight circle, I could touch any of them with just an extension of my finger. They were all still facing the same way. Carlisle was in front of me with Jasper on his left and Emmett on his right. I watched anxiously as he stepped slowly out from behind the tree cover, and took two steps toward us. It was my first time seeing him, seeing a newborn, seeing something look so wild, and so incredibly terrifying. He had Brown hair that was long, but spikey, it was cut, and very roughly styled into a faux-hawk. He wasn't too tall, but taller then average for his age, well, our age. He couldn't have been more then two years older then me. Out of all of this, it was his eyes that captivated me, they were blood red, and almost glowed. His gaze landed right on me, like the others weren't even there. He smiled and took a step forward. The second his foot left the ground Emmett and Jasper both released a snarl that came from the depths of their chests, their lips pulled back, showing their teeth. He finally looked away from me and

stepped back, uncertain.

"Easy, you two." Carlisle warned. Their lips fell just a fraction of an inch. Carlisle continued,

"Please, Beau. Come back home with us. We can help you with the thirst." Carlisle was begging, slowly taking small steps toward Beau.

"You can get control back. Before I bit you, you said that you didn't want to kill anyone, and I promised you that I wouldn't let you… but I did. I'm so sorry, Beau. I feel so horrible for letting you get out. _Please_ come back to us." Carlisle wasn't far from Beau now. So that's why Carlisle couldn't talk about him. He made Beau a promise, and couldn't keep it. Beau looked like he was fighting an internal battle with the animal within and the real him. Carlisle was getting through to him. Better, yet, it looked like Beau was winning, it was going to be ok. For a fraction of a second, Beau's eyes wandered from Carlisle's face, to the ones around me, and, finally, mine. Seeing my face reminded him what he had come for. Knocking Carlisle aside, Beau charged. Jasper snarled and pounced at him, they struggled with each other for a few seconds, then Beau prevailed, he flicked Jasper aside, leaving his pathway to me clear. He charged, and I closed my eyes, not wanting to see my death coming at me, when I heard what sounded like thunder booming. I opened my eyes to see Emmett, Edward, and Rosalie holding him back. Alice, Bella, and Esme were checking on the other two.

"Emmett, get Hana out of here. Now." Edward struggled to speak against Beau's pressure, he was stronger then the three of them _combined_. Surprisingly, that's what frightened me the most. That, maybe, they couldn't even protect me.

"But.."

"No arguing, Emmett!! Get her OUT!"

You need my strength! You get her out, you're faster!" Edward had no argument, he gave Bella a long look, then at me. Before I knew it I was in his arms, flying up the canyon wall. The last thing I saw of the others was Beau throwing Rosalie off of him, leaving Emmett as my only defense. I couldn't watch anymore, I turned and buried my head in Edward's arm, fighting back tears. We'd just met, but I already considered these people my friends.

"Do you think they'll be ok?" I whispered, knowing he could hear me. He was silent for a while, then said just barely loud enough for me to hear,

"They _better_ be." We went on for another 15 minutes in silence. Both hoping and praying that the others were ok. I had pulled my head out of his arm, but still had my eyes closed. Suddenly, my vision got bright, like I was looking into the sun. I opened my eyes and, to my surprise, Edward was sparkling. I looked up, and saw that the clouds were all but gone. Our two hours was up.

"This isn't good." Edward mumbled.

"Where are we?" I asked. I had an idea.

"Uh, somewhere over the small town called Surprise… I think." He said, uncertain. God, I hoped he was right.

"Stop!" I yelled. He skidded to a stop.

"What!?"

" I know somewhere we can go. I have a friend who lives in this area."

"Can they be trusted."

"They should be. But you can read minds, remember?" He thought about it for a few seconds. Then mumbled,

"Sundial Homes. Got it." It took me a second, but I soon realized that he had read my mind. It took us a while to find the Homes, then the house. When we got there, he put me down, and retreated to the darkest corner he could find. I snuck around the house till I found the right window. Dear Lord, _please_ let her be in her room. I knocked three times on the window and waited. About a minute went by when the blinds came up, and the window opened. I smiled when I saw the face of my best friend, Michelle.

"Hana!? What are you doing here? How did you get here? Why are you at my _window_?"

"That's a really long story, and I'd be happy to tell you later, but I need your help right now. See, I have this friend and he has this weird skin condition where he shouldn't get too much sun, so can I hide him in your room, for, like, an hour at most?"

"Uh…. I don't know. I mean, My dad and his girlfriend are asleep, but still…"

"Please? Michelle, you have a chance to save someone's life, here. You take an opportunity like that!" She thought for a little while, then said,

"I guess so. But I don't believe the whole "Skin condition" thing. I want the truth when you're in here." I immediately signaled to Edward, who crept along the shadows to her window, and began crawling in.

"Edward, Michelle, Michelle, Edward." They said their hellos, and I climbed in, I closed the window and blinds behind me.

"Now, what's really going on. Are you in some kind of trouble, Hana?"

"Uh, you could say that." I looked at Edward and could tell that he was reading her mind. He looked at me, and said,

"She should be fine. I just hate not being able to run it by Carlisle first."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." I shrugged. Edward sighed, and we began explaining it all to the one person I would trust the world with.

**_So, yeah, the two hours thing doesn't add up. But if you read this thing as much as I do, you'll realize that its full of holes and mistakes, so yeah._**

**_I really like this chapter. It's my favorite so far. Hopefully its long enough?? I have no idea when I 'll get to chapter five. Probably not for a day or two though._**

**_REVIEW PLEASE!!_**


	5. Leaving

**_Haha, holy crap. It's been what? Two- three months? Wow, sorry bout that. anyway, took out the authors note, and uploaded chapter five. _**

**_Enjoy it!_**

**Chapter 5**

She stared, with a blank face as she looked back and forth from me to Edward. Moments passed and soon she got up and started pacing. I was getting nervous, but kept quiet, letting her take it in. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore, I snapped

"Oh my gosh, will you just say something!?" She stopped and looked at me. Edward sighed next to me and smacked my arm.

"Ow! What's your problem?"

"She's freaked out. She doesn't know if this another one of your sick jokes, or if we're serious!" He harshly whispered to me. I looked back at Michelle, who had started pacing again, and took a step towards her.

"Michelle, it's ok. I'm seriously not joking about this. I need you to help me_. We_ need you to help _us_. Do you really not believe me on this? You're best friend?" She had stopped and was staring, she thought for a while and finally spoke.

"Hana, I _can't_ believe you. I _want_ to believe you, but I can't." She really did want to believe, I could see it in her eyes. Suddenly, an idea occurred to me.

"Ok, but at least let me try and prove it to you." I glanced toward Edward, and saw his face when he read my mind, learning my plan.

"Hana…" He growled.

"We need her, Edward, and it's the only way." He gave a resigned look on his face, and kept quiet. I turned back to Michelle.

"Will you let me prove this to you?"

"Yes." Immediately I made for her backyard, having been to her new house before. Silently her and Edward followed. We quietly snuck down her hallway and through her kitchen to her sliding door. Through the door and out into the private safety of her backyard, we stopped in the shade and I turned.

"Remember how I said that vampires sparkle in the sun?" She nodded,

"Well, Edward." I said motioning to the sunlit area. Hesitant, and begrudgingly, he slowly walked into the light. Michelle gasped when Edward began to sparkle.

"Believe me now?" I asked her. She never took her eyes off of him as she said,

"Yes…" I smiled. And Edward returned to the shade.

"Will you help us? At least until we know that the others are safe." Now she looked nervous.

"We'll stay in your room, and won't make a noise." I tried.

"Fine. But if my Dad and Sandy wake up, your out."

"You wouldn't even need to let us know. Edward will know LONG before you do." I started walking back inside toward her room.

We had been sitting in her room for about an hour now. Edward was leaning on the wall next to her window, Michelle was watching TV, well she was trying to. Her eyes kept wandering to Edward, I was on her computer, frantically searching for directions back to my house, and, even back to Forks, their home. I guess I was just looking for something to get my mind off the others. What was taking them so long? Alice would see us here, right? I knew Edward was constantly scanning Michelle and mine's minds to keep busy. I didn't care, guess I was used to it. Apparently though, Michelle wasn't.

"Relax, no one's going to hurt you." Edward said to her. Michelle looked dumbfounded.

"What? How did…?"

"I can read minds."

"Oh, yeah. Could you not read mine?" I laughed.

"Hey, if you can do that, cut me off too. I don't need you in my head."

"I wish I could. To me it's like you're talking out loud. There's nothing I can do to stop it."

"Wow, so, if you were in a room full of people, it'd be like they were all talking to you at once?" I realized.

"Yeah."

"Wow, that sucks.." He laughed. He stopped and looked at the window and smiled a crooked smile.

"They're here." I knew who he meant, and felt myself light up. A big smile immediately grew on my face and I ran to the window, pushing Edward farther away from the light, and opened the blinds then window. I looked around, and sure enough, there they were, heading towards us with vampire speeds. I ignored Michelle's questions about who "they" were as I climbed out the window, waiting for them. They arrived in seconds and immediately crawled in her window. I went last, closing the window and blinds like I had with Edward. Who was already hugging Bella, might I add. I heard Michelle start freaking out.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Who are all of you!?"

"Relax, Michelle. They're Edward's family. Remember? The Cullens."

"Hana, they can't _all_ stay here…" She was right, the small room was almost so full that you couldn't move without bumping into a person… or vampire, I guess.

"I know. We just need to touch bases, we'll be out of hair in… a half -hour? Hour at most." She sighed, and began introducing herself to them. When they were done she accidentally let out a small,

"Wow…" I began to chuckle, and then full on laugh. Not at her, but at the whole situation. I, mean everyone has a breaking point, and I guess I'd reached mine. Here I was, in my best friends house, surrounded by "vegetarian" vampires, who had just had a giant undead death match with the one vampire out there that wants my blood. In the Grand Canyon too. Edward broke his hug with Bella and gave me a look and started to laugh too. They others quizzically looked back and forth between us as I started laughing even harder as I realized that he'd read my mind.

"I think they've finally snapped. You owe me money!" Emmett yelled while pointing at Jasper.

"'a giant undead death match'!?" Edward said through his laughter.

"Shut up! I'm seriously confused, here! I'm suffering and you laugh!?"

"You're laughing too!" Slowly, everyone else began to laugh, starting with Emmett and ending with Michelle. As we came down from our manic laughing I looked at them

"Seriously, though, are you guys ok?"

"Yeah, nothing serious." Carlisle replied.

"Now what?" I asked, not sure of what to do. The response to my question was silence. They looked concerned.

"What?"

"Well…" Carlisle began. "This isn't your fault. You did what you had to." He looked at Michelle.

"I'm so sorry."

I sighed, "What are you talking about!?"

"Your scent is here. He'll follow it." Emmett replied. My confusion only lasted a few more seconds and I suddenly became guilt-ridden.

"Oh, no…" I whispered.

"What? What's going on!?" Michelle begged for one of us to respond.

"I've dragged you into this." Was all I could manage to get out before silent tears started rolling down my cheeks.

"What do you mean?" Michelle asked as she walked over and put her hand on my back. I couldn't talk, I just shook my head. I suddenly felt an icy hand on my back, when I looked up, Jasper was there, and I immediately felt better. I was even able to give a small smile. Even though I knew the feeling was completely fake, I still happy that the guilt was gone.

"Thanks Jasper." He smiled at me,

"It's fine. We'll protect her and you."

"WHAT IS GOING IN!?!?" Michelle finally burst. Carlisle made to start explaining but I stopped him with my hand.

"I got it. It'll be better if I explain it to her. Could you guys wait in the living room?" They nodded and headed out. When the door had shut the guilty feeling came back and I prepared to begin explaining.

"Please sit down" I asked quietly.

"No." She replied sternly. I looked her in the eye, I saw so many different feelings reflected in them; fear, anger, uncertainty.

"Ok. Remember how you always wanted to get out of here? Well, now you don't have a choice." She was silent for a minute.

"What?"

"The vampire that wants to kill me. He's gonna follow my scent here and find it on you, and, if you stay, kill you." She squinted her eyes shut and chuckled,

"Wh- what!?" I could tell she didn't believe me. Denial, as we call it. But then she looked in my eyes, and her smile faded.

"Yo… You're serious? Hana, what do you want me to do?"

"You have to leave with us."

"I can't. I-I…" She ran her hand over her face and sat down. Then she buried her head in her hands and is silent. We sat in silence for what seemed like forever.

"I- I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Sorry? _Sorry?_ Hana, if I don't leave with you I'll die. But I can't… What am I supposed to tell my dad? Will he be alright?"

"He'll be fine. He hasn't had any contact with them and the vampire should just find out which way we went, and follow us."

"Ok, but what am I supposed to tell him?" I looked her in the eye again, and saw the tears that were close to falling, and I walked over and hugged her.

"You can't tell him anything. He can't know anything. We have to just leave."

"And go where!?" She had a point. We couldn't go back to my house, not for long at least. Suddenly a voice cut in.

"You have to come to Forks with us." We both looked up and saw Carlisle standing there.

"Your home?" I asked and he nodded.

"Where is it?" Michelle asked.

"Washington" Me and Carlisle said at the same time.

"Oh my god." She whispered. We were quiet again. After a while Michelle stood up and went to her closet.

"What are you doing?" I watched her as she got out a duffel bag and started shoving clothes into it.

"Packing. Who knows how long we'll be in Forks." I couldn't help but smile. Good old optimistic Michelle. While she packed, me and the Cullens made a game plan of how we were gonna pull this off. I looked around and realized that Michelle had wandered out of the room. I silently made my exit, though I was sure they all knew I had left. I found Michelle sitting on her living room floor petting her cat, Little Boy.

"Be good. I'll miss you. I just hope Dad doesn't take you to the humane society."

"Sayin' your good byes?"

"Yeah. I'll miss him." She got up and went into her kitchen and began writing on the little whiteboard attached to it. When she finished she went back into the room, where the others were waiting. Before I followed, I snuck a look at the whiteboard. There was only one word, and it covered the whole thing. "Sorry." I sighed and went back into the room. They were all standing at the window, waiting for me.

"Ok." I whispered again.

"Let's go. We can't wait until night fall, its too far off, we just have to chance the sun, and hope that no one will spot us." Carlisle noted as he climbed out the window.

The sun had gone down a bit and the side of Michelle's house was completely in shadow. Once we were all out, Michelle closed her window, and turned.

"Do you guys have a car?" We all laughed.

"What?"

"Let's just go with no." Emmett replied through laughs.

"Well then how are we getting to Hana's?"

"Well… you'll find out." I stated as I led her to Edward, and threw her bag to Jasper.

"Carry that, will ya? Get on."

"… What?"

"It's how were gonna get to my house, now get on." I said as Edward crouched, making it easier.

"Uh…. Ok." Michelle uncertainly clambered up and Edward stood.

"Great." I smiled at her and walked over to Emmett.

"You can't just assume. What if I refuse to give you a ride?" Emmett taunted me. I was about to reply when Carlisle cut in.

"C'mon guys. Please?" I mumbled my apology as I crawled up and Emmett put his hands under my knees.

"Uh, Hana? What are we doing?" Michelle asked, still uncertain.

"Just trust me. It's better then a roller coaster." I looked at Carlisle,

"All ready!" He smiled

"Alright, lets go!" He yelled as he took off. I heard a faint 'Oh, my.." from Michelle before Edward took off, then I heard screaming and laughed as Emmett leapt from the ground onto the roof. After a few minutes of running, Michelle calmed down, and before I knew it, we were at my house.

"Wasn't that great?" I fervently asked as Michelle sluggishly crawled down from Edward's back.

"It was… better then great!" She smiled for the first time since I dragged her into this. I turned and looked at my house, and knew the painful thing that was coming, but if Michelle could do it, so could I.

We all filed into my still empty house. I immediately went out back and rummaged through my shed until I found the blue duffel bag I always used. I went back to my room and started packing. As I was my dog, Lucy wandered in, begging to play as always.

"Hey, I wish I could more then anything right now. I wish all this… no. I wish I hadn't dragged Michelle into this. I don't care about me, but Michelle…" I turned back to my packing and finished, I also grabbed my acoustic guitar. I took one last long look at my room before I shut the door on it, maybe, for forever. I couldn't look at my parents or my sisters rooms, or the family pictures as I walked down my hallway. I came out into the living room where they were all waiting and I sighed and looked around.

This was my place. My home. I had never even fathomed leaving it like this until I was ready. 'Till I was leaving for college. As I looked at the corners and furniture memories flashed through my head, the time I fell and my dad set me down on the counter, and my mom put a band-aid on my cut… Mom. Dad. Sara. What would I do without them? What would they think when they came home and I wasn't here? The police would be called, family, friends, all would be searching for me until I came home again. _If_ I came home again. I ran to my computer and took a piece of paper from the printer. I grabbed a pen and began writing.

"_Mom, Dad, and Sara,_

_I'm sorry, but I had to leave. Don't worry, I'm safe. I can't tell you anything, and for that I'm most sorry. I wish I could tell you everything. But I can't. It'd be too dangerous. Just know that I love you. All of you. You all do so much for me in my life, and I repay you by leaving, and not telling you why. I don't know how long I'll be gone, but know that I WILL be back. I'm sorry._

_Hana."_

When I finished I put it on the kitchen table, along with my cell phone. The reality of this situation had already hit me. I started crying as I remembered my friends, and as the reality hit me again. I started feeling calm and knew they were behind me. I knew I had to do this, and that I had no choice. I knew. I knew I had to be brave, but here I was, crying my eyes out. I forced myself to stop. Not now, maybe tonight, when I'm at the Cullen's house, but I _couldn't _cry right now. I wiped the tears away and turned to them. Carlisle walked over and put his hand on my shoulder

"If I could take all this back, I would. I never wanted to drag you into this. I was such an idiot." He looked down. I smiled,

"Hey, you guys are giving me what I always wanted, an adventure. I never wanted to be stuck here." He looked up and smiled, he knew I was lying, and I knew, we all did, but we went with it anyway.

"Now, let's go. I wanna see your guys' house."

We headed out of the house and were surprised to find that the clouds were back, guess we were lucky. Jasper took Michelle's bag, Carlisle took mine, and Rosalie took my guitar. I climbed up on Emmett's back for the fourth time and watched my house fade as he followed behind Edward. I felt the tingling in my eyes begin and looked away, no more crying, I really was going on and adventure with vampires, and better yet, my best friend was right by my side. I smiled as I watched the city rush by and the Cullens maneuver their way from roof to roof. I was actually happy, this is how things were now, and I couldn't change it. It'd be better to enjoy the ride, then fight the tide.

**_Alright! I actually had a really hard time deciding where to stop chapter 5. It original was about 500 words shorter, but I decided this was a better place to stop, so chapter six is, as of now, blank. XD_**

**_But I'll hopefully update it soon. I'm a writing tycoon lately. haha._**

**_COMMENT BEFORE ITS ANOTHER THREE MONTHS!!!!_**

**_please?_**


	6. More Complications

**Wow. I feel horrible. I haven't updated in MONTHS. That's bad. Sorry. Anyway, I decided I hate this story. My writing in it makes me gag. So I'm going to go back and revise every chapter, then re-upload them. Yup. Anyway, because I feel horrible, I'll give you chapter six even though it sucks.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 6**

"_Ugh. Can we __please_ stop?" I asked desperately. I had been stuck in the same position on Emmett's back for two hours, and my legs and arms were sore from holding on. It had been dark for a while now.

"Relax, we'll stop ahead. Were close to Power in Oregon. Ten minutes." Emmett leapt over a large fallen tree and landed hard. I groaned,

"You did that on purpose." I glared at the back of his head.

"So?" He responded and I hit him.

"Stupid, grizzly-bear." I mumbled

"I heard that." He said in a sing-song voice.

"You were supposed to." I responded in the same voice.

We were silent for the next ten minutes till they stopped about 50 feet away from the place where the forest ends and the small town began.

"Ok." Carlisle began, "now, were all hungry, but who's gonna go hunt, and who's gonna watch these two?"

"Hey, I'm not five." I looked at him.

"Better to be safe then sorry." He responded, "I'm fine, I don't need to hunt, so I'll stay."

"I'll stay too." Esme announced.

"Ok, that's that. Me and Esme'll feed the humans, and you guys can go feed yourselves." I considered snapping at Carlisle for talking about me and Michelle like we weren't here, and as if we were animals, but I let it go. We hid mine and Michelle's things in a tree and split up. The four of us wandered around until we found a small diner and went in.

"Hello! Welcome to Jimmy's! Have a seat anywhere and your waiter will be with you soon." A cheery, blond haired teenage girl greeted us. We found the booth in the farthest corner and slid in. Soon, a teenage guy with greasy brown hair and many blemishes came over and gave us menus.

"Hello, I'm Jack and I'll be your waiter this evening, can I get you guys anything to drink?" he sounded very unenthusiastic, but genuine.

"Um, I'll have an orange soda." I said reading the menu.

"Ok, and you?" He looked at Michelle.

"Coke?"

"Sure thing." We all looked at Carlisle and Esme expectantly,

"Nothing for us, thank you." Esme smiled.

"Ok, I'll give you guys a second to look at the menu." And he walked off to get our drinks. I yawned

"Uh, oh. Think you can make it another two hours?" The mother in Esme came out. I smiled

"Oh yeah. But are we really that close?"

"Yep, not much longer." Carlisle put his arm around Esme's shoulder. Jack came shortly with our drinks, and me and Michelle ordered. While we waited for our food me and Michelle began to act as though we always had. Being loud and making fun of each other, laughing at the dumbest things. You never would have known that we were two runaways with a group of vampires protecting us. Eventually, Carlisle and Esme joined in, and it almost felt like we were a family. The food came and we continued our conversations through it. When Jack brought the check I pulled out the money I had grabbed, and before I knew it, it was out of my hand and in Carlisle's.

"You are _not_ paying. Believe me, we have more then enough money."

"But-"

"No!" He smiled. I decided to drop it and let him pay. Soon Jack came back and with him was the blond and a camera.

"Could we take your picture? We have this wall where we put up pictures of all of our customers if they allow it. And since you're such a handsome family…"

"Oh, uh, were not-" I started

"Thank you, of course you can." Carlisle cut me off and smiled at me, I smiled back. We all leaned in and they snapped the picture and took the check. We left right after we saw them put our picture up on the wall with hundreds of others.

We went back to where we had split up and the others were already waiting.

"Took you guys long enough." Emmett scolded us, "we've been waiting for forever."

"Sorry, we were having fun." Michelle told him. We got our stuff and clambered back up onto their backs and they took off. With my full stomach, exhaustion from the day, warm jacket, and the smooth rocking of Emmett's movement beneath me, I somehow managed to fall asleep.

* * *

I woke up to find that I was in a comfy bed, in a fairly large room. Immediately, I shot up, unsure of where I was and why I was there. But as sleep faded, my memory came back. I climbed out of the warm covers and into the cold air of the room. The entire wall to my left was glass, and I saw a deep green, lush forest and a cloudy sky out of it. I was in my pajamas, I looked around and saw my stuff in the corner by the closet. I walked over and found my slippers and put them on. I wandered out of the room and into a hallway, all the walls were white, along with the carpet. Down the stairs I could hear talking and laughter. I walked down into a living room, that also had white walls and carpet. The wall behind me was also all glass, and the couches were gray, facing a fireplace with a flat-screen TV above it. On the couch was two familiar people. Alice and Jasper raised their heads and looked at me.

"Morning." I smiled at them.

"Morning? It's twelve in the afternoon. Been skimping on your sleep?" Jasper smiled.

"Hey, I'm a teenager. It's what we do. Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Carlisle and Esme are out hunting, and everyone else is out shopping for food. We didn't have any." Alice walked over and lead me towards the couch as she spoke.

"Where's Michelle?"

"She's sleeping. _She_ made it all the way here, unlike you." She smiled. We were quiet for a while. I looked around,

"So this is your house." It wasn't a question.

"Yep, it's the one place we can be ourselves." Jasper responded.

"Is the entire back wall glass?" I asked as I walked over to it and looked at the green field it opened up to, judging by how the land moved, I guessed there was a small river in the back.

"Yeah, it's beautiful isn't it?" Alice asked, standing next to me.

"Sure is." Suddenly there was a loud noise and bursting through the door came a very tall Native-American boy, carrying what looked to be a toddler on his shoulders. She was laughing,

"Haha, faster, Jake!" He stopped when he saw us.

"Oh, sorry, Alice." He brought the toddler down and held her in his arms.

"Hana, this is Jacob Black and-"

"Renesmee." I finished for her. She looked at me, surprised.

"You know who she is?"

"Well…. Emmett let it slip right before you guys got to the Grand Canyon. I just assumed, I… sorry." I looked down.

"No, it's fine." I walked over to Jacob and held out my hand

"Hi, I'm Hana."

"Jake. You the one were protecting?" He smiled. His hand was incredibly hot.

"Uh, I guess so. Are you the one who's a werewolf?" Now I smiled as his dropped.

"How'd you know?" He asked suspiciously.

"Emmett." I answered.

"Oh. Well…" Suddenly he looked at Renesmee as she touched his cheek. Then looked at me,

"She wants you to hold her."

"What? Oh, um, sure…" He hesitantly handed her over to me. When she was in my arms I smiled at her.

"Hi. I'm Hana." She looked at me curiously then put her hand on my cheek, I immediately felt like my brain was in shock, but then I saw a picture, not a picture, but more of a movie in my brain. It was of Bella and Edward, then a pregnant Bella. And finally the three of them together, her in Edward's arms. I don't know how long we stood there, but she showed me many things. Finally she took her hand off my cheek and I came back to the Cullen's home. I looked at Renesmee with an open mouth.

"What was that!?"

"It's what she does," Jake answered, "She projects images into your head to let you know what she wants, thinks, or feels." He opened his arms to take her back and I handed her to him.

"That's… remarkable." I was still in shock. It was such an experience. With that, the door opened again and in came everyone with bags and bags full of food.

"Oh, let me help." I said as I was taking a few bags from Bella.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Mommy!" Renesmee came running over and Bella snatched her up in her arms, giving her a kiss on the forehead as she did.

"Good to see you're alive." Emmett came over. "We were beginning to think you would never wake up."

"Oh, ha-ha. I didn't sleep _that_ long."

"No, but you were sleeping deep. We tried to wake you up when we got here, but you wouldn't. That's when I had the idea to slap you…" I gaped at him,

"You did not slap me! If you did, I swear I'll-"

"We wouldn't let him. Esme was about to throw him when he mentioned it." Edward cut in.

"Oh. Remind me to thank her later…"

"I see you met my daughter and Jacob." Edward walked over to Bella and took Renesmee from her.

"Yep. She's quite the little thing." He smiled

"That she is." We all helped put the groceries away and then sat on the couch and relaxed. Shortly after, Michelle wandered down, yawning.

"It's aliiive!!" I mocked her.

"Leave me alone. At least _I _made it all the way here…" She sat down next to me on the couch and we introduced her to Jake and Renesmee.

"Wow…" She said when Renesmee took her on a journey in her head. We chuckled, which was soon taken over by a stomach growling. They all looked at me.

"What!? I'm hungry…"

"We went shopping for a reason." Esme kindly added. She took me and Michelle and tried to make us food, but we ended up knowing more about cooking then her, so she left the kitchen to us. We made ourselves tacos and scarffed most of them down in one bite. As we finished the last few, Alice came in,

"Come here. We have a few more people you need to meet," We looked at each other, confused, but followed her anyway. Waiting for us in the living room was everyone we had left, plus two. They were both extremely tall, and had the same build as Jake, a little smaller though. Judging by that, I assumed they were werewolves as well. Jake's pack, maybe. There was a boy and a girl, both Native-American, and they looked similar, probably siblings. The girl looked annoyed, and the boy… well, he looked sick. Like he was about to fall over and pass out from shock. It was the kind of face you make right after you get slapped in the face. He kept staring at me also. I knew I hadn't showered in a while, but I couldn't smell _that_ bad…

"Michelle, Hana, this is Leah and Seth Clearwater. They're members of Jake's pack." Alice introduced us.

"Nice to meet you." I told Leah as I shook her hand, it was extremely hot, like Jake's, as Michelle shook Seth's.

"Yeah. Same." She said half politely. Me and Michelle switched, and I held out my hand for Seth.

"Hana. Nice to meet you." I smiled. He just looked nervously down at my hand and hesitantly took it for all of half a second then let go.

"Seth. Nice to meet you as well." He stared at his feet and then walked off. I had to say, I was slightly offended. Jake looked worried and hurried after him. An awkward silence followed with Leah before she finally left without a word.

"What was that about?" I asked, hoping for an answer. "Really, I mean. I'm nice and considerate, and the kid acts like a total jerk. Do I smell or something?"

"Well, actually-" Rose smacked Emmett on the arm to keep him quiet.

"Ugh! I'm taking a shower!" I stomped up the stairs, hoping that one of them would be following to help me with the shower. Sure enough, once I had gotten my things, Bella was waiting at the bedroom door to show me to the bathroom. I followed her, silent as my thoughts consumed me. _What did I do? Is he always like that, or just to me?_

"Hana?" I snapped my head up at the sound of Bella's voice.

"What? Sorry. Haha, space out. So, why do a bunch of vampires have a shower? Do you even need to shower?" Bella laughed as she turned the water on and set everything up.

"Well, we had a party here for everyone back when we were in high school. Also, what with Jacob and Seth practically living here, and Renesmee, we decided we needed it." That made sense, I guess. Bella showed me how to turn it off, or make it warmer or colder and headed out. Man, the shower felt good. How long had it been? I guess I sort of cleaned up back at the Grand Canyon yesterday. Wow. _Yesterday._ So much has happened since then. I couldn't believe it. I thought back to my friends at school. School. A few days ago that was my only concern. Now I had to worry about my life, my families life, my best friends life. No pressure. I made sure to take a long shower, just soaking, letting the water wash away all the dirt, mud, and last remnants of blood off of my body. Which had bruises all over and was incredibly sore. I hoped my family was ok. I hoped they understood the letter I left them. At this point, I had no idea that things were about to get much more complicated in _so_ many ways.

* * *

Detective Hagerman was bored. He never got any even remotely good cases. It was his job to find missing persons. But in the past few weeks all he'd found was some gum in his desk, 20 dollars, and the month-old football tickets he had lost. The man was, needless to say, depressed. He became an investigator to the missing because he wanted to help people. And he wasn't doing that. Maybe he should just quit. It was while contemplating this that his partner suddenly slammed a file onto his desk, snapping him out of his trance.

"This," She pointed to the file, "is a case for you. Two missing Caucasian girls, believed to have runaway for reasons unknown." Could it really be? A case? Finally? Jack Hagerman was ready for a case just like this. He opened the file and saw a picture of a young girl with brown, wavy hair, green eyes and freckles. The name read, 'Hana Schuck'. He flipped that over and saw another picture of another girl, who had blue eyes, unnaturally red hair, and clear, pale skin. Her name read, 'Michelle McKenzie'.

"How do you know they ran away _together_?" He asked. "These two girls lived an hour away from each other. Quite the feat to meet up and run away without a car."

"They both disappeared around the same time. Also, their parents say that they're best friends and have been joking about running away. Who's to say they didn't decide to just do that?" Detective Susie Platt was a perceptive person, making her perfect for this job.

"They scream 'runaways'. Why is it 'believed to be runaway'?"

"Hana left a note for her family. There's a copy of it in there. It's quite ominous. Going on about how she was sorry and that she couldn't tell them why she had to leave, or where she was going. Making us believe that it _may_ be kidnapping instead." Jack read the letter twice. It complicated things, why did these girls leave their homes? Did someone make them? He wasn't sure, but he was going to find out.

"Ok. Send out a missing person file to every police station in the country, and to child services. We're gonna find these two."

"Whoa, all the police stations in the _country_!? That's a lot. You're gonna have to check with the sergeant to pull that off." She was right. Crap. He hated seeing the sergeant. He was such an asshole. Jack sighed and headed over to the dreaded office of his superior.

** Ok. So, guess what. You're not going to die if you review. So, please review. I know I'm going to be changing everything, but still. Review, please.**

**Peace. :D**


	7. IMPORTANT author's note READ ME

**Okay guys, here's the deal. My old computer, with ALL of my MTC chapters, notes, and revisions, died. It won't even turn on anymore. So, I'm not sure if I ever will finish the story. You know, do the revisions and continue it. I also have another story going now(if you like Firefly, check it out, review please) and It's hard to keep up with two projects. Especially after having to do those revisions again. Ugh. I was about 1 chapter away from being done with them too. Anyway, just keep an eye for another chapter now and then…**

**Sorry.**

**-Bentdish.**

**P.S. I changed my pen name. Don't freak out.**


End file.
